


Late night confessions

by daydreamwithyou



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Confession, Garvez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwithyou/pseuds/daydreamwithyou
Summary: I'm finally posting my stories here but they've been originally posted on Tumblr.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Kudos: 33





	Late night confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting my stories here but they've been originally posted on Tumblr.

He stood outside her apartment, staring at the door, unable to knock, he had mustered enough confidence to go to her place but he still had to figure out how he was going to say what he wanted her to know.

He breathed in and decided to let his heart speak and without thinking it twice, he finally knocked.

Penelope opened the door almost immediately, and the shock in her face was obvious.

“Luke, what are you doing here? It’s past eleven, is there something wrong?” She spoke quietly to his surprise.

“Yeah, no, I mean nothing’s wrong, I was close and I thought I’d stop by” The nervousness was getting the best of him.

“Ok, Alvez, it’s rude to show up uninvited” She feigned annoyance when in reality her heart was beating fast in her chest.

“You were playing your ukulele” 

“H-How do you know that? You’ve been stalking me? In case you didn’t know that’s not nice” She stammered.

“Come on, I could listen to you playing from here… Can I come in?”

“Ugh, so needy, alright”

Luke smiled realizing she was wearing unicorn patterned pajamas and a fluffy and sparkly robe.

“So what’s up, newbie?”

“I-I told you, I was nearby and thought about stopping by.”

“You’re getting on my nerves, don’t make me go queen of ice on you again, Alvez.” She was really confused as to why he showed up.

“Drop the act, Penelope, I know you like me, we’re friends, right?” She noticed the worry in his voice.

“Yeah, we’re friends, it’s just I sometimes, I don’t know why I am like this around you and I don’t know why I am saying this out loud, I’m gonna shut up and you’re gonna tell me what you need.” 

“I need to tell you the truth” He stayed silent while Penelope looked like she was holding her breath, she didn’t have any idea what Luke meant. “Penelope, when I first got to the BAU and you didn’t like me that much I kept trying to show you I could be your friend like everyone on the team is, but then I realized there was more to it, you became my friend and I still wanted to do or say things that would get your attention or simply would get you to like me but in a different way.”

“What?” She whispered mostly to herself than to him.

“Look what I’m trying to say is that I have feelings for you, somewhere along the way I started to see you in a different light.”

“Are you inebriated?” Was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

“What? No! Penelope, I’m telling you I have feelings for you, I wanted you to know?”

“Who put you up to this, Alvez? Was it Anderson?”

“No one put me up to anything, is it really hard to believe? I thought I might have been obvious but I guess not, I’ll leave you alone now” As he was about to open the door, she spoke.

“Guys like you don’t pay attention to girls like me” Once again he could barely hear her voice.

“What do you mean girls like you, Penelope?”

“You know what I mean”

“I see a smart and beautiful women that tries to see the good in everything, who, in their right mind, would not want to be with someone like you, Penelope Garcia?”

She was speechless. Luke was convinced he had broke the woman in front of him and it made him anxious, he was about to be rejected.

“Do want some coffee?” 

“I think I better go, Penelope but thank you.”

“No, stay, please”

The way she says those words makes Luke’s heart skip a beat and he can’t help himself but wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. 


End file.
